Miracle Street
Profile This knife at first looks ordinary and crude, a thing of wrought-iron with a bloody-bandage-wrapped handle and a “blade” like a railroad spike, only distinguished by its unsettling blue glow. But, if it is so much as touched by a human hand, it immediately bonds with the holder, wrapping their body in bloody bandages and forging a “composite being”, combining the will of the human with the dark will of the knife in a being whose manifestations have coloquilally been named “Miracle” Its wielders usually end up dead, whether due to retaliation or to just being used up by the knife, but the knife always remains, unable to be destroyed and always waiting for a new victim. Some have tried to contain it, few have been able to do so for very long. The knife is supposedly named after the street on New York on which it was forged in a crude workshop, a street in which magicians, demons, ancient space-monster-gods and other unwholesome supernaturals all ran their gang wars throughout the crime ridden city. '' ''The warring between factions became so fierce that the street eventually collapsed in upon itself and erased itself from history, the wily knife being the only thing that escaped. Abilities Being weilded not only allows the knife to shift into an incredibly sharp blade matching the user’s soul and gives the affected superhuman strength and reflexes, but it also gives them powers matching their hidden; darkest desires. '' ''A bitter office worker can conjure black unquenchable flames to burn everything down, a woman shot in a mob hit can turn her blood into bullets, a homeless woman desiring a home can “terraform” a building into a trap-filled fortress in the image of the knife, and so-on. Characterization The thing’s basic personality is simple, desiring only blood and the release of inhibitions, though it finds accusations of it being “evil” to be quite quaint. It does hate the rich and it absolutely loathes gentrification and classism, so it’s got that going for it. '' Additional Info. ''It is possible to control its bloodthirst and come away from it alive, tough difficult, and few have pulled it off. The most notable of those few is a trans woman named Molly, who not only was the longest-time wielder of the weapon, but arguably also did the most good with it. Author Commentary This author's attempt at designing an equivalent to Stormbringer, also designed around the idea of a morphing weapon that looks like a railroad spike in its "base" form. Because that's something that seemed interesting then. Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License this is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:Panopoly of Artifacts